Metallic Lifes
by Iternal Darkness
Summary: [Songfic; UA; Yaoi ]Naruto y Sasuke son dos músicos entregados a su profesión. Ambos han sido castigados por el destino pero este sera quien los una para tocar la canción mas grande de su vida, confundidos y atormentados, ellos deben luchar por su amor sin importar quien se entrometa. Un traición se cocina y vidas valiosas se pierden, todo por la ambición de una serpiente...
1. INT: Born to Lose

**"METALLIC LIFES"**

 ** _[Acabas de dar clic sobre Metallic Lifes, dispuesto/a a leer, espero no te detengas en este capítulo, pues como el titulo lo indica tan solo es la introducción, espero le des una oportunidad a mi fic, pues es mi primer fic, es un una historia de esas que imaginas mientras caminas por las calles y escuchas música, es un songfic inspirado en varias canciones que amo y aprecio._**

 ** _Este es un songfic lleno de drama y romance, relatara la historia de dos almas atormentadas por distintos problemas; distantes sus vidas son miserables y solos una noche se encuentran, culminando su encuentro en una noche de pasión. Lo que descubren esa noche es su común denominador en la vida, la música, aquella salvaje, ruidosa y grotesca por la que los dos han vivido. Un trato surge, una traición se forma y vidas valiosas se pierden, todo por la desmedida ambición de un hombre, descubre la verdad tras la vida de Sasuke, un joven de 25 años quien detesta lo que hace para vivir, y de Naruto un joven de 17 años soñador y con esperanzas de sobre salir en el mundo de la música..._** **_Bien como he dicho espero que no se detengan a leer la Introducción, solo es para confundirlos..._**

 ** _Este fic contendrá parejas como SasuNaru, NaruSasu, GaaSai, ItaDei, KakaIru y las que salgan... sin más les dejo la confusa introducción titulada "Born to Lose", no sin antes recordarles que espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero se tomen su tiempo para dejar un comentario, que para mí son importantísimos, sin más espero que disfruten la lectura tanto como yo al escribirla. ]_**

 **I. INTRODUCCIÓN "BORN TO LOSE"**

[Nacido para Perder]

 _[Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.]_

Silencio…

Mucho silencio…

Calma por doquier…

La enmudecida noche sobre la ciudad de Tokio estaba cubierta por una cálida brisa de verano, tan relajante y confortable, era una noche despejada, tanto que se podía ver a la perfección el infinito manto negro que era iluminado por un millar de estrellas y una reluciente luna llena, la cual emanaba su luz tan delicadamente que apenas iluminaba aquella penumbra, llena de romance y seducción dando como resultado la noche perfecta…

…Perfecta para destruirla, acordes de guitarra con potentes percusiones y profundos bajeos destruían sin piedad aquella tranquilidad que acontecía esa noche, pero más potente era el interminable grito de la multitud que coreaba cada estrofa…

 ** _"Go ahead put the blame on me_**

 _Adelante cúlpame_

 ** _Another reason to disagree,_**

 _Una razón más para pelear_

 ** _Deaf to all the truth for sure,_**

 _Haces oídos sordos a la verdad_

 ** _Hear the hammer knocking at your door._**

 _Escucha el martillo tocando a tu puerta_

 ** _But you know it's all fairy tales_**

 _Pero sabes que solo son cuentos de hadas_

 ** _A heavy heart lie a bag of nails_**

 _Un corazón tan pesado como una bolsa de clavos_

 ** _Stand up! Show your face!_**

 _¡Levántate! ¡Dame la cara!_

 ** _Another victim of the cold embrace_**

 _Otra víctima de un frio abrazo_

 ** _Before too long, no more singers,_**

 _Muy pronto no habrá más cantantes_

 ** _No more songs!_**

 _¡Ni canciones!_

 _..._

La multitud gritaba sin cesar, las melenas no paraban de agitarse, el público estaba completamente desquiciado, gritando y brincando por todo el auditorio, algo que solía verse muy a menudo en conciertos de ese tipo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro concierto los músicos sobre el escenario parecían estar en otra parte, pues por más que la multitud enloquecía, por mas que la música se hacía más rápida y ruidosa, el único movimiento perceptible en ellos era el del pie del vocalista que se movía al ritmo de la batería.

...

 ** _"Telling lies just makes it worse,_**

 _Mentir solo empeora las cosas_

 ** _Another loved one, blind and cursed_**

 _Un amado más, cegado y maldito_

 ** _Don't speak the truth, only lies_**

 _No dices la verdad, solo mentiras_

 ** _All we need is a reason why._**

 _Todo lo que necesitamos es una razón para hacerlo_

 ** _But then you always miss the point_**

 _Pero al fin y al cabo tu no entiendes nada_

 ** _Your perfect time is out of joint._**

 _Tu momento de esplendor ha llegado a su fin_

 ** _Stand up! Bite your tongue!_**

 _¡Levántate! ¡Trágate tus palabras!_

 ** _Hell coming and it won't be long_**

 _En poco tiempo el infierno estará aquí_

 ** _Your wasted life_**

 _Tu podrida vida_

 ** _Cut to ribbons with a thousand knives!_**

 _Cortada en miles de pedazos con cientos de cuchillas_

 _..._

La multitud coreaba cada estrofa de la canción, haciéndola sonar cada vez más y más fuerte, el ruido llenaba cada rincón de aquella enorme arena, pero los músicos aún seguían sin producir emoción alguna, tan solo permanecían ahí como colosos de metal que entretenían a las masas.

Justo cuando parecía que el público no podría enloquecer mas, un lento pero potente solo de guitarra acompañado por la velocidad y fuerza de la batería hicieron perder por completo la cordura al publico entero, la gente había entrado en un frenesí de locura enfermiza, pues el exceso de adrenalina en su sangre había provocado que los ocupantes lograran derribar la muralla de guardias que custodiaban el escenario, lo que provoco que mas guardias llegaran a contener a tal ejercito, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil, todos sabían que nada enloquecía mas a la gente que **Ozone**...

...

" ** _Be still, turn your back,_**

 _¡Quieto! ¡Date la vuelta!_

 ** _You can't survive, and that's a fact_**

 _No puedes sobrevivir esa es la realidad_

 ** _I know you can't believe it's true_**

 _Sé que no puedes creer que sea así_

 ** _The evil years catching up to you._**

 _Tus malos años alcanzándote_

 ** _Now your face, is awful pale_**

 _Ahora tu rostro esta pálido, es un asco_

 ** _Never thought you were gonna fail_**

 _Jamás pensé que fueras a fallar_

 ** _Stand up! We cut you down_**

 _¡Levántate! ¡Te vamos a matar!_

 ** _The worm awaits you in this barren ground_**

 _Los gusanos te esperan en esta infértil tierra_

 ** _Your last goodbye,_**

 _Tu último adiós_

 ** _Sweet justice for your wasted life._**

 _Un dulce final para tu putrefacta vida_

 _..._

" **¡OZONE! ¡OZONE! ¡OZONE!** " era lo que se escuchaba por todas partes cada vez más y más fuerte, parecía que aquel estruendoso sonido iba a destruir aquella arena que los contenía, nada los detrendría ahora...

 ** _..._**

 ** _Be still!_**

 _¡Estate quieto!_

 ** _Can't refuse!_**

 _¡No puedes negarte!_

 ** _In a world of shame!_**

 _¡En un mundo de vergüenza!_

 ** _Born to lose!_**

 _¡Naciste para perder!_

 ** _No remorse!_**

 _¡No te puedes arrepentir!_

 ** _Can't cope!_**

 _¡No te las puedes arreglar!_

 ** _No get away!_**

 _¡No hay escape!_

 ** _Up in smoke!_**

 _¡No te puedes esfumar!_

 ** _Fade out!_**

 _¡Desaparécete!_

 ** _We accuse!_**

 _¡Te acusamos!_

 ** _Time to pay!_**

 _¡Hora de pagar!_

 ** _BORN TO LOSE!_**

 _¡NACISTE PARA PERDER!_

 ** _BORN TO LOSE!"_**

 _¡NACISTE PARA PERDER!_

…

Las luces se apagaron y el ruido ceso, en un segundo todo aquel desmán paró, desapareciendo en el infinito tiempo, como si jamás hubiese pasado, pero esto no tenía feliz a la enloquecida multitud sedienta de ruido…

"¡ONE MORE SONG!, ¡ONE MORE SONG!, ¡ONE MORE SONG!" gritaba molesta la turba.

El grupo en el escenario simplemente ignoro al público y abandonaron el escenario sin decir nada más.

[…]

Parecía que los gritos de molestia de la gente romperían los muros de la arena en la que se encontraban cuando la banda salió del escenario sin decir palabra alguna al terminar su última canción, la gente ante la molestia comenzó a destruir todo lo que tenía a su alcance, por supuesto la seguridad no se hizo esperar, pero un puñado de guardias mas no podrían controlar a miles de molestos fans.

Mientras tanto detrás de aquella batalla campal los cuatro músicos caminaban por los pasillos del backstage, con gran ímpetu y un paso tan firme, que ningún reportero se atrevía a estorbarles, pues el ultimo que lo había hecho se había ganado una golpiza del líder, los cuatro vestían parecido, todos de traje negro, bastante formal, combinado con camisas de color diferente, el guitarrista, por ejemplo, vestía una camisa color verde, el bajista una carmesí, el baterista una lila y el vocalista una azul marino, aquel uniforme quizá no era de lo más "apropiado" para músicos de heavy metal, pero eso a Ozone no le importaba; cada saco tenía un símbolo distintivo, para diferenciar a los músicos, pues todos siempre tenían el rostro pintado con maquillaje blanco combinado con otro del mismo color que su camisa, cada símbolo era una enorme letra griega bordada en la espalda en color dorado, cada una diferente, "τ" Tau, letra que representa la sabiduría y el poder, para el vocal. "Ψ" Psi, que significa mente y alma, para el guitarrista, "Ω" Ohm, que significa fin y oscuridad, para el bajista y por ultimo "κ" Kappa, que significa equilibrio y destrucción, para el baterista...

Ellos se trasladaban hacia su camerino, sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera entre ellos, caminaron entre los estrechos pasillos amarillos y pisos blancos hasta llegar a un enorme cuarto con una gran estrella dorada en la entrada con el nombre de la banda, en letras grabadas decía enormemente "Ozone".

La banda entro al camerino, era un camerino completamente vacío, de no ser por las cuatro sillas y el pequeño tocador se podría decir que estaba vació, algo raro en los camerinos de estrellas comunes, el único problema con Ozone era que ellos no eran estrellas comunes. Cada uno se sentó en una silla, con la mirada gacha, mirando caer cada gota de sudor, como si estas fueran sus sueños, miraban sucumbir sus esperanzas y sueños al suelo y destruirse por completo ante el frío piso…

"Estúpida vida…" pensó aquel que portaba la letra Tau mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se podía escuchar el crujido de su huesos, sonido que inundaba totalmente la silenciosa habitación.

Tan concentrados en sus pensamientos estaban aquellos músicos que no notaron a la quinta presencia que les observaba desde las sombras como si de un reptil se tratase…

-…Bien, aun no pierden su toque- dijo aquel quinto sujeto desde el silencio de la habitación, era un tipo raro, era delgado y bastante maduro, su piel era blanca bastante pálida con un ligero tono gris, sin dejar atrás sus ojos que se asemejaban a los de una serpiente además del horrible traje color morado que llevaba puesto, la vibra que emanaba no era nada agradable...

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que molestarnos?...- dijo molesto Tau.

-Ah querido Tau, tu siempre tan amable... por eso eres mi favorito...- dijo con una enrome sonrisa socarrona, dejando ver su viperina lengua.

-¡Hey no me llames así!... ¡Sabes que odio ese nombre! - dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Ja, tranquilízate, aun te comportas como un niño... no has madurado nada -dijo encarándolo.

-¿¡Eso crees idiota!?- dijo tomándolo de la camisa y alzándolo del suelo con todas sus fuerza, ante las atónitas miradas de sus compañeros.

Ante esto sus compañeros también se levantaron rápidamente, tantos años junto a su compañero les indicaban que algo no iba a salir bien.

-¿Ahora que Tau, piensas a golpearme?...- pregunto burlón.

-¡Tau cálmate, no resolverás nada!...- dijo aquel que portaba la letra Kappa.

-¡No me llamen así!... ¡Ese no es mi nombre!- grito frustrado.

-¡Tranquilízate ya!- grito Kappa tratando de zafar a aquel hombre de los fuertes puños de Tau.

-¡Tau deja de hacer estupideces!- dijo el que portaba la letra Ohm, quien repitió la acción de su compañero tratando de separar a Tau de aquel tipo.

-¡No! ¡Yo ya no puedo vivir así!- gritaba su desesperada frustración ante todos.

-Cada quien forja su destino con su propia mano Tau...- decía muy tranquilo con una sonrisa aquel tipo alzado diez centímetros del suelo por Tau.

-¡Vete a la mierda!- dijo amenazante con su puño tratando de intimidar al otro sujeto, pero el parecer mientras más furioso se ponía Tau más complacido se veía aquel tipo.

-No tienes las agallas, aun eres un niño, justo como el día en que te conocí…- decía sin quitar su grosera sonrisa.

-¡Enserio, te mostrare de lo que soy capaz!- dijo gritando aún más fuerte.

-…- Ante eso la sonrisa de ese sujeto simplemente se amplió más.

-Vamos Tau, mátalo de una vez...- dijo el que portaba la Psi quien estaba recargado tranquilamente a unos cuantos centímetros de la acción.

-Niños, ¿No saben cuándo dejar de jugar, verdad?... Ni siquiera pueden resolver sus propios problemas- dijo burlándose de ellos.

-Hoy terminaré esto, no soporto seguir con esta estupidez por un segundo más- dijo antes de lanzarle un puño cargado de ira.

En un solo movimiento aquel sujeto volteo la situación, pues hábilmente evito aquel golpe dejando que lo recibiera la pared y en un acto reflejo uso la fuerza de Tau en su contra para lanzarlo de bruces contra la pared, y con una sorprendente agilidad acorralarlo enfrente de ella.

Ante tal acción los otros tres miembros de Ozone intentaron lanzarse sobre aquel sujeto, pero anticipándose a ellos un arma apareció desde el interior del saco púrpura.

-Nha, nha, nha… cuando aprenderán- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras les apuntaba amenazadoramente.

-¡Eres un maldito fanfarrón!- grito Tau desde la pared.

-¿Eso crees imbécil?- dijo mientras ajustaba la trayectoria de la pistola directo a la nuca de Tau.

-¡Tú tampoco tienes las agallas! ¡Eres un cobarde...!- grito

-Cierto, no puedo matar a mi peón más productivo...- dijo sonriente bajando el arma y quitando el agarre de Tau, algo que le produjo una sonrisa soberbia al músico, pero antes de soltarlo por completo se escuchó el estruendoso tronido de aquel revolver calibre 45, y el sonido de la sangre cayendo en el piso, todo ahogado por el ruido de la multitud que aún permanecía afuera- ...Pero no significa que no podamos jugar...- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, antes de salir del camerino.

Tau yacía en el piso desangrándose, ante la severa mirada de sus colegas, quienes le miraban con miradas de desaprobación, vergüenza y odio.

-¡Imbécil, regresa aquí!- gritaba Tau desde el suelo, pero era inútil, la serpiente ya había desaparecido.

-¡Cállate Tau, deja de hacer el ridículo!...- regaño Psi.

-¡Cállense ambos! Dejen de decir estupideces- dijo Kappa ayudando a Tau a incorporarse, quien a pesar de su orgullo, al no tener opción, aceptó la ayuda de su compañero.

-No tendríamos que hacerlo de no ser por algún estúpido...- dijo Psi dedicándole una mirada de odio a Tau, quien se la devolvió con gusto-...Ve por los médicos Ohm, no queremos que nuestro "líder" muera hoy, ¿Cierto?, además aún hay presentaciones pendientes- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Tau.

-¿Que más me queda…?- dijo Ohm molesto antes de salir.

[...]

Mientras tanto aquel raro tipo caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de aquella arena, saludando con una hipócrita sonrisa a los demás miembros del staff, quienes le saludaban con mucho gusto, así caminó hasta llegar al estacionamiento.

-Señor Orochimaru, ¿Ha salido todo bien?- pregunto un peligris junto a su lujosa limosina.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba…- dijo antes de entrar en el auto y ser seguido por aquel joven-… Kabuto, pospón la conferencia de prensa de mañana a una semana, Tau va a estar algo indispuesto- dijo sonriendo.

-Claro señor- dijo servicial aquel perro mientras anotaba como loco en una pequeña agenda de bolsillo.

-Señor apropósito, necesito la confirmación para el nuevo LP en Konoha records- dijo ojeando aquel cuadernillo que portaba en los brazos.

-¿Han aceptado pagar lo acordado?- pregunto mientras veía por la ventanilla borrando todo rastro de aquella sonrisa.

-No señor, quieren pagarnos un veinticinco por ciento menos- ante la respuesta aquel tipo apretó los puños y la quijada.

-No aceptaremos- dijo firme.

-¿¡Que!?...- pregunto exaltado el peligris

-Dile a Tsunade que si quiere mantener a Ozone debe pagar lo justo…-

-P…Pero señor Konoha records es una de las disqueras más grandes en el mundo y…-

-Lo sé...- interrumpió- Pero, por ahora, Ozone es la banda más grande sobre la tierra, así dile que dile a Tsunade que pagará lo acordado o no aceptaremos...- dijo firme.

-Claro…señor- dijo tomando nota con la mirada gacha.

La plática fue interrumpida por el timbre del teléfono de la limusina, que casi al instante fue respondida por la serpiente, al contestar su sonrisa regreso por completo.

-Tau, que sorpresa que me llames tan pronto, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sarcástico

-Para tu mala suerte… vivo...- dijo sin aliento

-No esperaría menos de ti, pero, ¿A que debo tu pronta y molesta llamada?...- dijo cortante.

-Quiero... otra... oportunidad…-dijo tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento.

-¿Acaso no entiendes?... Tu no estas en posición de pedirme nada... Sobretodo después de tu comportamiento de hoy-

-Espera... Por... Favor...- dijo casi con su último aliento, era raro escuchar suplicar a uno de los más grandes y orgullosos iconos de la música.

-Deja de quitarme el tiempo...-

-No... Por favor.. escucha...-

-¡He dicho no Tau!- dijo estrujando su puños

-Pero... tengo... algo mas que ofrecerte...- aquellas palabras le dieron mas interés a Orochimaru.

-...¿Ofrecerme, que tienes tu que me interese?...- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-...Mi... cuerpo...-

Se hizo un silencio frío, casi eterno. Por mas que lo intento, Orochimaru no pudo ocultar la tiránica alegría que lo inundaba, por lo que lentamente se fue formando una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro. Aquella sonrisa reflejaba lo mucho que había deseado ese acontecimiento.

-Orochimaru...- dijo la voz tras la linea nuevamente

\- ...Un año mas será entonces...-

-Bien… te daré una… banda… por la mía-

-Espero que fracases...-

-...Enserio… te la… traeré... -dijo casi desfalleciendo.

-Lo que digas…- dijo terminando la conversación y sin más colgó.

-¿Algo interesante señor?- pregunto Kabuto en cuanto Orochimaru colgó.

-Tan solo lo de siempre… - dijo esbozando mas su sonrisa- …por cierto Kabuto, ¿Cómo vas con el ultimo lote de suero?...-

[…]

-Bastardo... argh…- dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

Recostado en la camilla dentro de una ambulancia yacía uno de los iconos más grandes de la música pesada, cansado, herido, derrotado y humillado iba en camino a uno de los hospitales más privados y reservados que el dinero pudiese pagar, acompañado de uno de sus compañeros.

-Deja de moverte imbécil- dijo Kappa sentado a un constado.

-Tengo un...año más- pronuncio difícilmente.

-Tau, no deberías jugar con fuego… ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada?- dijo tratando de desviar la atención de su compañero.

-Si… pero esta vez… será diferente-

-Eso dijiste la última vez…-

-Pero esta vez de verdad será diferente... Lo presiento...-

-¿Aun no lo entiendes Tau?... nosotros nacimos para perder…-

 _[Continuara…]_

 ** _[Tau? Kappa? Psi? Omega? Bueno, esa es mi Introducción, confusa como lo he prometido, como ya se han dado cuenta la historia girara alrededor de esta banda, denominada Ozone, sigan leyendo y descubran que oscuros secretos hay detrás de Ozone, sin más les pido que le den una oportunidad a Metallic Lifes lean el siguiente Cap., es algo más comprensible que este XD..._**

 ** _No me despido sin antes recordarles, sin motivos de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la letra de la canción Born to Lose perteneciente al grupo Motörhead del álbum The Wörld is Yours]_**


	2. CH1: Let the Madness Begin

**"METALLIC LIFES"**

 ** _[NOTA: Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, dejando_** ** _atrás_** **** ** _el_** ** _preámbulo_** **** ** _entremos a la historia, sin más aquí les dejo mi primer capítulo…_**

 ** _Me detengo a recordarles que yo espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero me regalen un momento de su tiempo y me obsequien alguna crítica, sin más espero disfruten Let The Madness Begin tanto como yo al escribirlo…]_**

 **CHAPTER 1: LET THE MADNESS BEGIN**

[¡Que la locura Comience!]

 _[Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.]_

 _"-¡Niños traviesos!- decía molesta la profesora de Jardín de niños, mientras jalaba a dos de los pequeñitos de las orejas- ¡Quédense en ese rincón, a pensar en lo que hicieron!- decía la profesora molesta señalándoles el pequeño rincón del salón de clases a los dos pequeños niños- ¡Se van a quedar hasta que termine el recreo!- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del pequeño salón de clases._

 _-¡Es tu culpa!- reclamo el pequeño niño de cabellos de fuego, quien poseía unos hermosos ojos color agua marina y una piel pálida tan tersa como la seda._

 _-A ti fue al que te vieron- se defendió el pequeño niño de cabellos de oro, que resaltaban con los dos grandes zafiros que tenía por ojos._

 _Ambos peleaban por el pequeño incidente que habían tenido hacia unos momentos en el patio de juegos, pues fueron atrapados asechando a las niñas debajo de las escaleras, todo hubiese salido bien de no ser por la gran obviedad de los pequeños._

 _-¿Por qué siempre dejo que me convenzas con tus tonterías?…- decía el pelirrojito con un tierno puchero en el rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos._

 _-Porque eres mi mejor amigo…- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa zorruna que podría iluminar cualquier penumbra._

 _-Tonto…- fue lo único que dijo el otro._

 _Los minutos se hacían horas, parecía que llevaban días encerrados, a pesar de que solo habían pasado un par de minutos. Como es común en los niños, se comenzaban a aburrir y a inquietarse…_

 _-Gaara…- dijo bajo el rubio_

 _-¿Ahora qué quieres?...- pregunto molesto tratando de darle la espalda._

 _-Estoy aburrido…-dijo tirando de sus cabellos._

 _-¿Y?…- dijo restándole importancia mientras trataba de evitar a toda costa la mirada de su rubio amigo._

 _-Juguemos a algo…-rogo jaloneando al pelirrojo._

 _-Se supone que nos debemos quedar aquí a pensar en lo que hicimos…- dijo cruzándose de brazos._

 _-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… - decía insistente el pequeño rubio como grabadora. Afortunadamente Gaara sabia como lidiar con el maduramente._

 _-Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, Cállate!, ... - gritaba con exasperación el pequeño._

 _Duraron alrededor de diez minutos así, gratándose uno al otro hasta que el aire se les termino a ambos._

 _-Naruto…- dijo el pelirrojo sin aliento._

 _-¿Qué?...- dijo en las mismas._

 _-Estoy aburrido…-_

 _-Salgamos a jugar algo- sugirió el rubio._

 _-Pero si la profesora nos ve nos va a castigar otra vez….-_

 _-Pues salgamos a donde no nos vea….- dijo felizmente victorioso con una sonrisa zorruna antes de salir del salón._

 _-…-el pelirrojo no entendía lo que su compañero sugería así que se limitó a seguirle._

 _Los niños pasaron a hurtadillas por detrás del patio de juegos fuera de la vista de la malvada maestra, en dirección a los hermosos jardines de la escuela, específicamente hacia las vallas que dividían la libertad de la horrible opresión escolar del kínder._

 _-Por aquí…..- dijo el pequeño rubio mientras movía unos pequeños arbustos que estaban pegados sobre las vallas, mostrando un pequeño agujero por el cual cabía alguien pequeño, agujero por el cual Naruto escapaba regularmente._

 _-Espera…- dijo Gaara mientras apresurado seguía el paso de su amigo._

 _-Vamos Gaara, vamos a jugar al parque…- dijo antes de desaparecer por aquel oscuro agujerito._

 _-Espera Naruto, Naruto... ...- pero Naruto ya se había marchado, sin otra opción el pequeño Gaara opto por seguirle, se lanzó a aquella pequeña abertura y salió del otro lado de la valla, donde su compañero de juegos ya le esperaba._

 _-Date prisa Gaara, ¡vamos!, ¡vamos!...- decía mientras le ayudaba a levantarse a su amigo._

 _-Ya voy, deja de molestarme…- dijo Gaara mientas se limpiaba el polvo de su lindo uniforme escolar._

 _Los niños caminaban solos y felices por las calles de la ciudad, ante la mirada de los transeúntes quienes se preguntaban donde estarían sus irresponsables padres y por qué los niños andaban solos por las peligrosas calles._

 _Gaara y Naruto caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, entre comercios, edificios y oficinas, hasta llegar a un enrome y verde parque público, lleno de personas sentadas en el pasto, ejercitándose, jugando con sus perros o simplemente descansando._

 _Los niños se correteaban y jugaban sobre el verde pasto del parque, les gustaba sentir el aire en sus rostros y disfrutar de la frescura que los arboles les brindaban, los juegos siguieron por unos momentos, hasta que el aliento les comenzó a hacer falta._

 _-Estoy cansado...-dijo Naruto tirándose al suelo exhausto._

 _-Yo... también- dijo repitiendo la acción Gaara._

 _Los niños se quedaron recostados en el pasto, disfrutando del bello sol que acompañaba a esa mañana. Los niños comenzaban a dormitar, el sueño les cerraba lentamente los ojos, se sentían cada vez con más sueño, a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de pronto..._

 _-GUAU...GUAU... GUAU!- grito un pequeño perrito blanco a un costado de donde ellos se encontraban. El ladrido les hizo saltar y borrar toda aquella posibilidad de quedarse dormidos._

 _-¡Akamaru, déjalos en paz!- dijo un pequeño niño, exactamente de la misma edad de los otros, con un cabello castaño oscuro- Disculpen a mi perro, es muy travieso, cuanto lo siento si los molesto…- dijo apenado aquel jovencito._

 _-Wow!, tu perro es genial- dijo emocionado el rubio mientras comenzaba a corretear al perro._

 _-Gracias- dijo amable el niño._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto deteniéndose un momento._

 _-Mi nombre es Kiba -dijo con una radiante sonrisa el castaño_

 _Gaara simplemente opto por ser indiferente ante aquella situación, no era que le callera mal aquel niño nuevo, simplemente no era tan social como su amigo Naruto, que prácticamente era con el único que jugaba y hablaba, por eso no le gustaba que nadie jugara con su amigo, era solo suyo, era su mejor amigo..._

 _Los dos pequeños niños hicieron buenas migas, ahora los dos correteaban al pequeño cachorro Akamaru, reían y jugueteaban, mientras que el pequeño pelirrojo se sentaba debajo de un árbol mientras los observaba, tan sumido en sus celos se encontraba, que no noto al pequeño pelinegro que estaba recostado del otro lado del árbol, quien ya se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo._

 _Gaara se sentó debajo de aquel frondoso árbol, lanzándole miradas de muerte a aquel castaño, cosa que el niño pelinegro no pasó desapercibido…_

 _-Sensei dice que si frunces así el ceño se te quedará así por siempre- dijo sacando rompiendo toda concentración en el pelirrojo._

 _-¡Déjame en paz!- fue lo único que dijo Gaara antes de darle la espalda al pelinegro._

 _-Mi nombre es Sai…- dijo amable el niño_

 _-¡Y a quién le importa!...- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de alejar a aquel molesto pelinegro._

 _-¡Eres un grosero!...- dijo molesto Sai quien puso un tierno puchero_

 _-¡Y tú eres un entrometido, déjame en paz!...-dijo enardecido dándole la espalda al pálido azabache._

 _-Que seas lindo no quiere decir que puedas portarte grosero…- soltó de pronto el pelinegro y el pelirrojo se ruborizo ante al comentario, cosa que preocupo mucho al moreno- …Hey, ¿Estas bien? estas todo rojo… leí en un libro que eso no es nada normal en alguien de nuestra edad- dijo mientras le miraba curioso y le tocaba una de sus ahora rosadas mejillas._

 _-¡Déjame!- dijo el alejando su mano de un golpe._

 _-¡Ahí están!- dijo una rubia mujer de senos protuberantes lo lejos en una colina._

 _Naruto quedó estupefacto, era, era..._

 _-Tía Tsunade! - grito al notar la cara de molestia de la rubia._

 _Naruto corrió con todas su fuerzas en dirección contraria, seguido por Gaara, Kiba, Sai y Akamaru, quienes le seguían más por instinto._

 _Los niños corrieron por lo largo del gran parque, hasta llegar a un pequeño escenario que se había montado para la presentación mensual de algunas bandas locales, evento que el ayuntamiento pagaba para la recreación de los jóvenes, de cualquier manera, los niños corrieron hasta ocultarse en aquella pequeña tarima, entrando en aquel estrecho backstage los pequeños quedaron sorprendidos, sus ojos se asombraron al ver todo lleno de instrumentos musicales y músicos tocando roncas y rudas melodías, los niños quedaron asombrados ante aquella ruda arte, maravillados con el tremendo ruido que se oía proveniente del escenario principal._

 _La impresión los dejo distraídos, tanto que ni siquiera notaron cuando Tsunade entro también en aquel ante teatro, para cuando los niños se percataron de su presencia, ya era demasiado tarde, pues ya los tenia apresados de sus bracitos, excepto a su rubio sobrino quien sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el escenario principal donde..._

 _La tarola sucumbía ante los fuertes golpes de las baquetas, pero solo ocho fuertes y precisos golpes bastaron para dar paso a un fuerte y brutal riff que corrompía sin piedad el ambiente._

 **"** ** _It's a promise that he made to himself_**

Una promesa que se ha hecho a sí mismo

 ** _But the thrill puts his pact on the shelf_**

 _Pero la emoción pone su pacto en juego_

 ** _Locked in a prison he built over time_**

 _Encerrado en una prisión que construirá sobre el tiempo_

 ** _Made of bitterness, hate, and his lies"_**

 _Hecha de amargura, odio y de sus mentiras_

 _..._

 _Naruto quedo más que paralizado, ni siquiera podía respirar, sentía una emoción que le impedía mover musculo alguno…_

 **...**

 **"** ** _A life on trial a sad refrain_**

 _Una vida a prueba, un triste estribillo_

 ** _A man's denial of pain sustained_**

 _La negación del hombre del continuo dolor_

 ** _He can't control the deepening hole_**

 _Él no puede controlar el penetrante vacío_

 ** _He feels true peace with rage unleashed"_**

 _Siente paz verdadera, con una desatada rabia_

 _..._

 _El rubio muchachito quedo impactado ante aquella alocada muchedumbre que al ritmo de aquella canción brincaba. Sentía la euforia correr por sus venas, a punto de explotar en un infinito éxtasis de locura descontrolada..._

 **...**

 **"** ** _The devil feeds on my thoughts_**

 _El diablo se alimenta de mis pensamientos_

 ** _Even when I pray_**

 _Incluso cuando rezo_

 ** _A broken promise that I'll_**

 _Una promesa rota que yo…_

 ** _Never lose it again_**

… _jamás olvidare otra vez_

 ** _The darkness sucks on my soul_**

 _La oscuridad aspira en mi alma_

 ** _And keeps the sun away_**

 _Y mantiene el sol lejos de mí_

 ** _I can't stop it, so now…_**

 _No la puedo detener, ahora…_

… ** _LET THE MADNESS BEGIN"_**

 _¡Que la locura comience!_

 _..._

 _Los músicos apenas se habían percatado de la presencia de aquel pequeño individuo, el peliplateado guitarrista fue el primero en notar al pequeño individuo entre la lluvia de cerveza y fluidos de dudosa procedencia, permaneciendo con una rareza inanimada, embelesado, como si la multitud lo hipnotizara, lo cargo en un hombro, mientras tocaba con la otra mano, y le susurró al oído._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el guitarrista._

 _-Na...ru...to- apenas pudo pronunciar de la emoción._

 ** _..._**

 ** _So many voices bounce around in his head_**

 _Tantas voces rondan dentro de su cabeza_

 ** _Some tell him that he'd be better off dead_**

 _Algunas le dicen que estaría mejor muerto_

 ** _Can't shake off the urge when the madness calls_**

 _No puede deshacerse del impulso cuando la locura llama_

 ** _So set the world ablaze and watch the kingdom fall_**

 _Entonces pon a arder el mundo y mira el reino caer_

 ** _A future bright turned black as night_**

 _Un brillante futuro ennegrecido como la noche_

 ** _He grins with hate all hope is erased_**

 _Sonríe con odio, toda esperanza esta borrada_

 ** _He can't resist the demons kiss_**

 _No se puede resistir al beso del demonio_

 ** _LET THE MADNESS BEGIN"_**

 _¡Que la locura comience!_

 _..._

 _-¡NARUTO!-grito aquel músico mientras cargaba al pequeño sobre sus hombros y daba inicio al insano solo de guitarra._

 _Después a coro los otros dos músicos siguieron el grito de su líder -¡NARUTO!- gritaron los otros dos fuertemente._

 _Y al final el público entero lo coreaba una y otra vez-"¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO!, ¡NARUTO! -"_

-Naruto, Naruto... ¡Naruto!... ¡Naruto!... ¡NARUTO!...-gritó Azuma con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... ¿¡Qué!?-dijo desconcertado Naruto, al notar que no estaba en ningún concierto, si no que estaba en su horrible y gris salón de clases, peor aún en la aburrida clase de cálculo del profesor Azuma.

-Señor Namikaze, ¿Está poniendo atención?-pregunto molesto Azuma.

-Sí, sí, si claro que si profesor, a cada palabra que ha dicho- dijo nervioso.

-Bueno, entonces termine de resolver el ejercicio que estamos haciendo…- dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Ja...Ja…. Ja… claro, claro-dijo temeroso mientras se dirigía al frente al pizarrón.

Naruto observo aquella enorme integral, los nervios se apoderaron de el al ver semejante igualdad, llena de letras y símbolos que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¿Y bien señor Namikaze?- dijo Azuma impacientándose.

-Solo...estoy buscando el método más apropiado…- dijo para ganar tiempo, a ver si de alguna manera divina podía resolver semejante problema.

-Lo que usted diga…-dijo burlonamente sarcástico.

Azuma se dirigió al asiento de Naruto mientras él se encontraba entretenido con aquel gigante problema.

-¿Quizá tenga la respuesta en su cuaderno?... Seguro que tiene excelentes notas aquí- dijo mientras tomaba el cuadernillo naranja del asiento de Naruto.

-¡No!...¡Espere!...ahí no hay...nada…- dijo, pero fue inútil, Azuma ya estaba hojeando el pequeño cuaderno naranja.

-Mmmm... ¡Pero mira que excelentes notas!... -dijo sarcástico-…Mira incluso tienes representaciones graficas…-dijo mientras mostraba los garabatos que había en el cuaderno, había de varios tipos, algunos de enormes conciertos, de instrumentos como guitarras, bajos o baterías o simplemente de la banda favorita de Naruto, Ozone, todos perfectamente dibujados y bien detallados con una delicadeza sorprendente.-…Vaya, vaya, vaya jamás me imagine que fueras un alumno tan "especial"…-dijo Azuma.

Ante semejante comentario a Naruto le aparecieron enormes venas de furia en la cabeza, Azuma solía jugar, por no decir molestar, de esa manera con sus alumnos, más cuando era, según él, "especiales", por no decir unos viles perezosos.

Dentro de sus perversos juegos Azuma decidió intensificarlos hurgando dentro de la mochila del rubio, obteniendo de ella un pequeño y cuadernillo color rojo, el cual tenía al frente una leyenda en la que se podía leer "Diario".

-Uuu... Pero se pone mejor- dijo cuándo inicio a hojear aquel pequeño cuaderno.

De inmediato Naruto tenso su cuerpo por completo en cuando Azuma se dispuso a leer dichas anotaciones tan privadas.

-No... Se atreva...-dijo rebosante de furia

-¿Qué?… ¿A leer esto?, pero si se ve muy entretenido...- dijo con una sonrisa macabra-…Mucho más que mi clase…- dijo con un último gruñido

-No… por favor- dijo controlando su furia interior.

-Pero la clase quiere oír lo que siente Naruto, ¿O no clase...?-pregunto al resto del salón mientras era seguido por un rotundo... "SIIIIIII!"

Naruto sabía que nadie ni nada detendría al fastidioso de Azuma, así que solo cerró los ojos y espero que lo siguiente no fuera tan duro.

-Mnh, mnh- dijo aclarándose la garganta, sin quitar aquella tétrica sonrisa para iniciar a leer un pequeño pero significativo párrafo…

 ** _15 de Marzo,_**

 _Hoy Sai trato de enseñarme a tocar guitarra, pero soy demasiado torpe, tampoco puedo tocar la batería, ni el bajo, ni la armónica, o algún otro instrumento, comienzo a creer que mi sueño nunca se va a cumplir, pero no me daré por vencido, no me daré por vencido, le demostrare a mi padre que puedo ser alguien en la vida, ahora más que nada no debo perder mi objetivo, no estaré mas solo cambiare, seré más fuerte, lo prometo madre…_

-Awww, pobrecito niño de mama, es tan tonto…- decía Azuma con un estúpido puchero que hizo reír a toda la clase.

Azuma no media la intensidad con la cual lanzaba sus bromas, pues en este caso pisaba hielo frágil sobre la autoestima del rubio. Pero sin más hojeo un poco más en el privado cuaderno

 ** _20 Abril_**

 _Ya no llorare, ya no huiré, ya no sufriré, ya no me lastimare mas, mis heridas ya casi ni se notan, el doctor dijo que si lo hacia otra vez, ya no lo contaría…pero siento que cada vez estoy más solo, cada vez más triste, que a nadie más le importo, siento que no debo vivir… -Azuma hizo una pausa pues parte del texto estaba manchado por algún liquido color carmesí, quizás sangre -… no pude resistir, he perdido una vez más, solo espero que mi padre me encuentre, me siento peor que la vez pasada… mi padre se molestara otra vez y tratara de golpearme… extraño tanto a mama ella lo entendería… cada vez estoy más cerca… cerca de ella… en el paraíso… mama te am…-_ el texto se había terminado antes de terminar aquella frase.

Azuma simplemente silencio sus palabras después de leer aquellas últimas palabras, el salón quedo mudo ante la lástima que les produjo el texto anterior.

Naruto simplemente permanecía inmóvil al frente de todas las miradas incrédulas del grupo, acaso ¿Era posible?, que aquel que siempre estaba riendo y bromeando pudiese sentirse triste en algún momento, nadie imaginaba lo que aquel chico guardaba en su interior, en especial Azuma, que se sentía como la mierda más grande del mundo.

-Profesor... ¿Ya?….- sugirió el rubio con un tono apagado

-¿Ya, que Naruto?-dijo sereno

-¡Ya deje de estarme jodiendo la vida!...- grito el rubio furioso, lanzándose a golpes sobre el maestro.

Azuma se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso a aquel muchacho, pero no se iba a dejar golpear por él, así que simplemente detuvo sus débiles golpes con su fuerza, hasta que el rubio agoto sus energías por completo, finalmente Azuma lo apreso por completo, evitando que moviera musculo alguno.

-Mira mocoso, no juagaras así conmigo, no te reportare con el director, pero tendrás tu castigo, la agresión física está enteramente prohibida en mi salón…-dijo mientras lo tomaba de una patilla y lo arrastraba fuera del salón.

-Profesor, me lastima...-chillaba Naruto.

-¡Calla!- dijo prácticamente cargándolo de los cabellos.

Caminaron por los pasillos, ante miradas de algunos curiosos que por ahí pasaban, se movían entre un laberinto de pasillos, pues aquella institución era una de las más grandes y prestigiosas de aquella región, solo los hijos de los más ricos podían asistir a ella, en fin, llegaron a una pequeña puerta, bastante descuidad que en letras apenas visibles decía al frente "Detención". Como si de un animal se tratara, Azuma jaloneo al interior del salón a Naruto, hasta el frente de dicho salón en donde un tipo bastante gordo se encontraba durmiendo tras un escritorio, Azuma le llevo al frente y de un manotazo en el escritorio despertó a aquel hombre.

-¡Hey tú!... Este chico se va a quedar en detención por agredir a un profesor físicamente- decía Azuma mientras aquel hombre anotaba apresuradamente en una lista.

-Pero yo solo…-trato de defenderse el rubio.

-¡Silencio!…-pero no sirvió de nada.

-¡Fue culpa suya!…-

-¡Que te calles!-

-Nombre…- dijo aquel hombre con su chillona voz.

-Namikaze Naruto- dijo el rubio

-Profesor, aquí tiene el reporte, puede dejar a su alumno aquí- dijo el hombre dándole el pedazo de papel a Azuma, quien inmediatamente se retiró.

Aquel salón parecía un lugar de mala muerte, sucio, descuidado y con un extraño aroma en el ambiente, en fin, resignado y enojado Naruto se fue al lugar más aislado del salón, en donde casi no hubiera otros alumnos que le molestaran, afortunadamente tenía su reproductor de música con él, así que se sentó lo más lejos de cualquier estudiante, pues solo quería estar solo con sus pensamientos solo con sus ilusiones, solo con sus sueños y anhelos, poco a poco el aburrimiento se hacía más grande, haciendo su estancia ahí fuese insoportable, pero que más podía hacer, renegado y aburrido se recostó sobre el pupitre de la banca. Naruto caía profundamente dormido, poco a poco... Poco a poco...

 _"NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO" era lo que la gente no paraba de gritar._

 _El susodicho permanecía con una enorme sonrisa sobre los hombros de aquel delgado guitarrista, le encantaba aquella sensación en el estómago que sentía cada vez que gritaban su nombre, era una sensación inexplicable, pero le hacía sentir feliz, así como si todo el mundo le quisiera, se sentía amado por aquel publico…_

 _Amor, algo que nunca había sentido, su padre jamás estaba para él, siempre ocupado en su trabajo desde que su madre murió, apenas notaba a su pequeño hijo, ni siquiera recordaba su cumpleaños, de no ser por la amable servidumbre que siempre le hacia una pequeña fiesta a Naruto su padre no recordaría tener un hijo, Naruto siempre se sentía solo en casa, a pesar de ser un niño rico y tener todo lo que un niño pudiese querer, siempre sentía un vacío en su pecho, que ni siquiera el juguete más grande y caro podía llenarlo, pero no ahora, no en este momento sobre el escenario, en este instante se sentía fuerte, poderoso, no se sentía solo, sentía que aquellas personas le acompañaban, no se sentiría solo ni una vez más, porque aquellos desconocidos frente a él lo acompañarían, en ese preciso momento Naruto se hizo una promesa a sí mismo "Jamás estaré solo"._

 _En ese segundo, la canción había terminado, Naruto se sentía al fin lleno aquel vacío en su pecho, se sentía satisfecho, el peliplateado lo dejo en tierra firme y se arrodillo frente a él._

 _-Let the Madness Begin…- fue lo único que le dijo antes de entregarle una plumilla que burdamente tenia escrita la misma frase, "Let the Madness Begin, todo acompañado por el incesante ruido del público, que aún seguían gritando NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO…"_

-Naruto... Naruto... Naruto despierta ya!- decía aquel gordo hombre, mientras movía un hombro del rubio para sacarlo de su letargo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué?- decía tallándose los ojos de sueño.

-Hace media hora que termino tu castigo, ya puedes irte…-

-¡Que! ¿¡Porque no me despertó!?- pregunto molesto por el retraso.

-Es que... Me quede dormido- le dijo con una irónica sonrisa.

Naruto no escucho mas y salió corriendo de ahí con todas su fuerzas, dejando tras él una nube de polvo, corría a toda velocidad por las calles y callejones, repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"No voy a llegar" Naruto aumentaba su velocidad cada vez más, saltaba de un lado al otro, la gente se le quedaba viendo raro, pues no entendían su prisa.

No le quedaban alientos a Naruto para seguir corriendo, pero ya había llegado a su destino, una enorme bodega abandonada en el distrito industrial, una vieja nave oxidada, con vidrios rotos, llena de garabatos hechos con pintura en aerosol y un sin fin de pestes, pero Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa, que parecía no caber en su rostro.

Entro en aquel lugar por una puerta que tan solo llevaba un candado y una cadena, empujo ligeramente una de las puertas, lo suficiente para colarse debajo de entre la cadena y las puertas, camino por el común de la sala, entre vidrios rotos y pedazos de metal oxidado camino hasta llegar a una pequeña plataforma en donde un pelirrojo baterista, un azabache guitarrista y un castaño bajista ya le esperaban.

-Llegas tarde…- le reprocho el pelirrojo.

-No es culpa mía, Gaara….-

-¡Imbécil, ni siquiera se ha que has venido Naruto!...- le dijo el castaño

-Vamos Kiba, no llegue tan tarde…- defendió el rubio.

-Llegaste dos horas tarde Naruto….-contesto el castaño.

-Déjenlo en paz…- lo defendió el pelinegro.

-Gracias Sai…-

-Seguro que estaba follando, nada fuera de lo normal…- dijo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡Nada de eso estaba castigado!...-

-No deberías juntarte con gente que le guste el sadomasoquismo…- dijo severo Sai.

-¡Eres un pervertido Sai! no me refiero e este tipo de castigo…. enserio estaba castigado….-

-Naruto, no nos vas a engañar, estoy casi seguro de que llegaste tarde por estar con una chica...-

-¡Que no!, te digo…-

-¿Entonces con un chico?… - dedujo Sai.

-Si... ¡Digo, no!-

-Mientes, estoy seguro de que mientes…- dijo Sai aseverando la mirada.

-Cállate Sai, te digo que el de matemáticas me castigo…- dijo haciendo un infantil puchero.

-Aja, entonces estuviste con el "castigado"- dijo con una picara mirada.

-Deja de insinuar tonterías, ¡Estuve en detención!…- dijo fastidiado.

-¡Cállense los dos!...- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndole fin a la discusión de aquellos dos-…No nos interesa donde haya estado, al fin y al cabo llego tarde ya…- dijo Gaara molesto.

-Bueno, ahora ya les podemos dar las nuevas noticias a Naruto con más calma…- dijo Kiba sin esperanzas.

-¿Noticias nuevas?- pregunto con una tierna mueca de duda.

-Díselo, dudo que podamos hacer algo ahora….- dijo Gaara fastidiado.

-¿Decirme que? ¡¿Díganmelo ya?!...- ordeno el impaciente rubio.

-Ahhhhh….-suspiro Kiba-… bueno Naruto, hay dos noticias, una buena y una mala…-

-Dime la buena Kiba…- dijo excitado el rubio.

-La buena noticia, es que hay un caza talentos en la ciudad y está buscando una banda… –

-¡Genial!... Con tan buenas noticias no puede haber malas…- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues las hay…-interrumpió Gaara- …la mala noticia es que las audiciones para la banda son hoy, y empezaron hace una hora….-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Entonces que rayos esperamos!- dijo animoso

-Naruto es prácticamente imposible que lleguemos a tiempo…- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Con ese ánimo si lo será, ¡Corramos!- decía frustrado ante la negativa de sus compañeros

-Naruto, ya llegara otra oportunidad- le dijo Sai tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!- dijo rechazando cualquier apoyo del azabache.

-Déjalo ya Naru…- dijo Kiba

-No podemos dejar ir esta oportunidad, debemos seguir con nuestro sueño, porque nuestros sueños nos hacen seguir con nuestra vida y nos hacen más humanos y...-

-Ya, ya, ya... Vamos, antes de que digas mas estupideces…- dijo el pelirrojo apoyando a su amigo, pues ante todo no le gustaba ver al rubio triste -Pero démonos prisa...- apenas término y Naruto ya le arrastraba a toda velocidad.

Naruto jaloneaba a su amigo por toda la nave, rompieron el candado que cerraba la puerta de esta, salieron corriendo a toda velocidad

-Naruto... espera- gritaba sus otros dos compañeros, quienes trataban de seguirles el paso.

-Dense prisa...o no llegaremos- decía mientras corría.

-Pero... Ni siquiera sabes donde es…- justo cuando oyó esto, se paró de golpe, seguido por los otros dos

-¿Gaara, donde es la audición?...- el susodicho, se levantaba lentamente del suelo, bastante maltrecho.

-En un bar en la zona norte…- dijo una vez recuperado su clásica postura.

-¿Uno que tiene ventanas verdes?…- adivino el rubio

-Si...- dijo limpiándose el polvo.

-¿Que sirve cerveza importada?…- adivino una vez mas

-Si...-

-¡YA SE DONDE ES!...- grito el rubio y la carrera continuaba, destruyendo todo a su paso.

[...]

"Nunca los voy a encontrar" pensaba un pelirrojo encendido sentado tras una mesa frente a una banda que no daba una…-…¡Suficiente!...- Grito sin más el pelifuego- …¡Largo de aquí!...- ordeno a los muchachos, se tiró hacia atrás, cansado, se estaba desesperando. Su vestimenta decía mucho de él, pues llevaba encima un traje de colores claros bastante costoso, que combinaba a la perfección con ese cabello pelirrojo encendido

-¡Siguiente!...- grito y un grupo más de jovencitos asustados paso a aquella gran sala, cada uno de los jóvenes tomo su instrumento musical y apenas habían tocado algunos acordes cuando...

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!...-

-¡Siguiente!- la escena se repitió muchas más veces, hasta que los aspirantes se terminaron.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito mientras lanzaba al suelo todo lo que tenía sobre su mesa-… ¿¡Que no hay ninguna buena banda!?...- decía mientras se tocaba las sienes.

En ese momento su teléfono, el cual había tirado con las demás cosas al suelo, comenzaba a vibrar. Tomo el teléfono y maldijo a los mil demonios por esa llamada, pero sin más opción la contesto

-¿Los has encontrado?...-dijo la segunda voz.

-No, aun no…- dijo decepcionado.

-¡Mierda!... El tiempo apremia, ¡Debemos hallarlos ya!- dijo furiosa la voz.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?, El problema es que no hay ninguna banda que valga la pena…-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo!….-

-¡Te digo que ya lo sé!... Necesitaremos más tiempo, todas las bandas de por aquí son demasiado comunes, ninguna toca nada decente…-

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! ¡Seguro que estás haciendo las cosas mal!….-

-¿¡Dudas de mi trabajo!?...-

-¡La verdad no sé qué pensar!...-

-¡Maldito imbécil, como te atreves, Uchiha bastardo! ¡Te voy a...!-

-¡Llegamos!- expreso cierto rubio abriendo de golpe la puerta de la sala de audiciones.

-Te hablo luego…- dijo el pelirrojo mayor antes de colgar.

Los cuatro chicos cayeron desfallecidos ante semejante carrera, apenas y podían abastecer sus pulmones del oxígeno necesario.

-Vaya, ¿Que tenemos aquí?, cuatro señoritas- dijo aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos-… ¡¿Qué rayos quieren?!- dijo déspota.

-¿Terminaron... las audiciones ya?- pregunto aquel rubio apenas con aliento suficiente.

-Si…- dijo sin más.

-¿Podemos adicionar aun?...- pregunto esperanzado.

-No…-

-Pero aún no se ha ido... los instrumentos siguen ahí- dijo señalándolos.

-¡He dicho que no!- le dijo molesto.

-Pero...-

-¡NO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Pero...-

-¡QUE NO!- dijo gritando.

-Déjalo Naruto, la gente tan fría y mala cómo él vive en un mundo diferente al nuestro, son unos engreídos ególatras que no saben lo que vales…- dijo el pelirrojo menor.

El comentario fue como un balde de agua fría en la espalda del pelirrojo mayor, "Esa basura se parece tanto a la de... No puedes ser será que el este relacionado..." Tenía un gran parecido, la misma nariz, rasgos similares, y las mismas ridículas frases, pero ¿Podría ser?, en ese caso deberían tener los mismos dotes artísticos, si fuese así, aquella pequeña banda sería una oferta que a la que nadie se podría negar, ni siquiera "el"...

-Vámonos ya... Sera en otra ocasión- dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir.

-¡Esperen! Quizá no les he dado la oportunidad que merecen…- dijo cambiando por completo su actitud, algo que extraño a todos, en especial al pelirrojo menor-…Si, me refiero a que debería darles la oportunidad de adicionar, después de todo han hecho el esfuerzo de venir…- todos quedaron extrañados ante aquel repentino cambio en el comportamiento de aquel desconocido, excepto el rubio por supuesto.

-¿A qué te refieres? Primero nos corres a patadas y ahora nos das otra oportunidad- intuyo el castaño.

-Tan solo quiero darles otra oportunidad... Si no la quieren-

-¡Claro que la queremos!- dijo el rubio tapándole la boca al castaño.

-Bien, pues que no se hable más, los veré mañana...- dijo poniéndose su chaqueta encima.

-Espera…- dijo el rubio impidiéndole irse-… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sasori...-dijo y sin siquiera despedirse salió de la habitación.

Saliendo de edificio, saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada al último número.

-Los tengo- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Excelente, mañana podremos comenzar...- dijo aquella misteriosa voz. Subió a su auto y en pocos segundos se perdió en el horizonte de la carretera.

[…]

-¡Genial, nos darán una oportunidad!- grito feliz el rubio

-Sinceramente, ese tipo no me da confianza- dijo meditando el castaño.

-Hay algo raro en él, ni siquiera nos oyó tocar y nos dio una oportunidad- intuyo el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero nos dará una oportunidad!...- subrayo el rubio- … ¡Eso es lo que importa!-

-No lo sé, hay que andarnos con cuidado- dijo seriamente el castaño.

-¡¿Que acaso soy el único que está feliz por esto?!- dijo molesto Naruto.

-Tan solo, nos da un poco de desconfianza…- dijo el pelinegro.

Naruto no entendía la desconfianza de sus compañeros, el tan solo veía una oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, una oportunidad única, una oportunidad tan brillante como el sol mismo, pero la verdad no esperaba que sus otros compañeros le entendieran.

-Debemos confiar…- dijo el rubio en tono muy bajo, apenas perceptible.

-Siento que no debemos fiarnos de tipos como el…-dijo el pelinegro antes de ser interrumpidos

-… en nosotros – completo su frase en un tono más alto-… ¿Pueden confiar en mí?- les pregunto seriamente, mirándolos a los ojos.

Los tres integrantes se miraban unos a los otros, como no entendiendo la pregunta, pero eso era algo característico de Naruto, casi siempre hacia preguntas raras de la nada.

-Claro que confiamos en ti- dijo al fin Gaara.

-Entonces, confíen en mí cuando les digo que esta es una gran oportunidad, lo presiento en el fondo de mi alma- dijo sinceramente con alegría.

Nuevamente se miraron entre sí, así como si dudaran de las palabras que estaban a punto de decir, pero Sai fue el que al fin rompió el silencio.

-Claro que confió en ti- dijo Sai.

-Confió en ti…- dijo Kiba-… De alguna manera- agregó.

-…- Gaara permanecía en silencio, aun no estaba seguro de si debía confiar en Naruto, a pesar de que fuera su mejor amigo, no siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones-…No me queda más que confiar en ti, amigo…- dijo Gaara y Naruto se le lanzo encima dándole un gran abrazo.

-Gracias chicos, verán que al fin seremos grandes, al fin seremos…-

-La mejor banda de todo el mundo… lo sabemos- dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¡Son los mejores!- dijo feliz.

-Lo sabemos- nuevamente dijeron al unísono.

Naruto estaba a punto de decirles algo en cuanto su teléfono sonó, en la pantalla del móvil decía "Papa", inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizo por completo, se había olvidado por completo del horario que su padre le había impuesto y que al parecer él había quebrantado, pues ya era muy tarde.

-Debo irme…- dijo saliendo de aquel bar a toda prisa.

Al parecer ese día estaba dedicado al deporte, pues Naruto aún seguía corriendo, pero él sabía que era inútil, pues así fueran quince minutos de retraso su padre le reprimiría. Naruto corrió por la avenida hasta hallar un taxi vacío, sabía lo que en casa le esperaba, tan solo esperaba no fuese tan duro.

[…]

-¿Mi hijo aun no llega?, cierto- pregunto un rubio mayor de alrededor de unos cuarenta y tantos, mientras le daba su abrigo y portafolios a uno de sus mayordomos.

Aquel hombre era el sueño de cualquier mujer, alto, fuerte, rubio de ojos azules, educado, respetable, sensible, bien vestido y millonario, todo lo que cualquier mujer soñó bien empaquetado en un lujoso esmoquin y mocasines.

-Me temo que no señor, pero recibimos un boletín de la escuela- dijo aquel viejo mayordomo guardando el abrigo en el armario del gran vestíbulo principal.

-Espero que no sea nada malo…- dijo para sí mismo el rubio.

-No me es grato decirle, pero es referente a un castigo del señor Naruto, por agredir físicamente a su profesor -

-Ahhhhh… Naruto, ¿cuándo vas a entender?- decía furioso mientras masajeaba sus cienes.

-Además llegaron más paquetes para el joven, señor… - dijo picando la furia del rubio mayor-…me tome la libertad de revisar que eran, claro por su seguridad, y note que era un set nuevo de batería profesional y una guitarra nueva de edición limitada modelo RR1- decía mientras leía un pequeño papel que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Ese Naruto…- decía hirviendo de rabia.

-Señor, además mandaron la evaluación del señor Naruto de este mes, al parecer reprobó nuevamente la clase de Calculo- dijo conteniendo su alegría con media sonrisa en el rostro.

-También se me informo que…-

-No digas mas… por favor…- dijo el rubio al borde del llanto.

-Señor Minato…- dijo exaltado al ver lo que había provocado.

-¿Que he hecho mal?…- dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los enormes cuadros del vestíbulo, uno con la imagen de la difunta esposa de Minato, las lágrimas brotaban de su rostro, se sentía bastante frustrado , triste y decepcionado al no poder ser un mejor padre para su hijo.

-Señor, si me deja opinar, no es culpa suya, es el muchacho que es incorregible, usted se lo ha dado todo y el jamás le ha correspondido con nada- interrumpió nuevamente el mayordomo, inmediatamente los sentimientos de Minato cambiaron, de estar triste y deprimido ahora estaba impotente y furioso.

-Tienes razón, no es mi culpa, él es el que debe mejorar, no yo- dijo subiendo las escaleras del vestíbulo principal en dirección a la habitación del rubio menor.

Justo un segundo después la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió dejando ver una cabecita rubia.

-Estas no son horas de llegar- dijo el mayordomo quien había permanecido en la estancia.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Muchacho grosero, pero su padre lo castigara-

-Bueno, pero eso está en sus manos, no en las suyas-

-¡Jovencito insolente! De cualquier manera, su padre le espera en su habitación-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Dese prisa, no querrá enojarlo más de lo que ya está-

Naruto se encargaría después de ese mayordomo entrometido, ahora la prioridad era saber que tan molesto estaba su padre. Corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos de la planta alta de aquella lujosa mansión en donde vivía, hasta llegar a una puerta color Naranja con un espiral al centro que decía en letras negras "Naruto". Naruto se dio valor, trago saliva y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su enorme habitación, inmediatamente comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su padre, hasta hallarlo frente a la ventana, mirando hacia uno de los bellos jardines de la mansión.

-Padre…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar.

-Hijo…- al parecer era de familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?…-

-Hijo, dime ¿Qué es esto?- dijo señalando los grandes paquetes al centro de la habitación.

-Cosas para la escuela…- dijo dudoso

-En serio… no creo que en la escuela necesitaras un set de batería profesional y una guitarra de edición limitada…- dijo serio, Naruto no tenía palabras para decirle, tan solo dejo que le regañara-…Naruto, no entiendo porque haces cosas como estas, a tu madre no le hubiese gustado verte sin estudiar- Minato había tocado una llaga bastante dolorosa en ambos corazones.

-¡Mama me hubiese apoyado!-

-¡Tu madre jamás hubiese apoyado que su hijo fuese un inútil fracasado!-

-¡Tú jamás me entenderás, no como ella!-

-¡Entender que, que eres un haragán que le gusta la vida fácil!-

-¡Lo vez! ¡Ni siquiera puedes apoyarme en lo que me gusta!-

-¡Lo hago por tu bien! No lo entenderías, aun eres joven-

-¡Soy joven, pero no estúpido, ni tú ni nadie me comprende, nadie jamás lo hará y no espero que lo hagan!-

-¡Pobre de ti, acaso no puedes pensar en cómo me siento yo! ¡Eres un egoísta, no puedes dejar de pensar en ti!-

-¡En mí! ¡Pero si siempre se trata de ti!-

-¡Por favor deja de hacerte el mártir que no lo eres, aun no has madurado nada, sigues siendo el mismo chiquillo insolente!-

-¡Y tú sigues siendo el mismo padre desinteresado!-

-¡Deja de contestarme Naruto!-

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto!-

-¡Pues si estas harto! ¡¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí?! ¡Te crees muy valiente, pues veamos qué tan valiente eres afuera!-

-¡Sabes que! ¡Tienes razón, no tengo que seguirte soportando!- dijo Naruto dándole la espalda y saliendo de su habitación a paso veloz.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas jovencito?!- decía Minato mientras le seguía por detrás.

-¡Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aquí!- dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta principal dispuesto a salir.

-¡Te voy a contar hasta tres para que te des vuelta regreses y te disculpes conmigo!- digo severo permaneciendo justo antes

-¡Uno!..- "Ya no mas, no cederé ante el..." pensó el rubio

-¡Dos!...-"No lo hare... Esta es mi oportunidad"

-...Namikaze Naruto, eres mi peor decepción, si sales de aquí dejaras de ser mi hijo- Naruto se detuvo por un momento, se dio la vuelta y por primera vez un mucho tiempo encaro a su padre, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, era una fusión de contrastes azules...

-¡Preferiría estar muerto a seguir siendo hijo tuyo!- dijo el rubio menor con tal desprecio, que como recompensa obtuvo una fuerte bofetada de su padre, tan fuerte fue el golpe que Naruto cayó al blanco suelo de mármol.

-Tres... Jamás vuelvas a esta casa, ni digas que perteneces a la honorable familia de los Namikaze, ni siquiera te atrevas a usar mi apellido- dijo serio Minato antes de darle la espalda por completo.

-No te preocupes... Jamás diré que fui hijo tuyo, ni siquiera tengo interés de usar tu apellido, jamás volveré a ser Namikaze Naruto, desde ahora seré Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el rubio menor haciendo referencia a el apellido de su madre.

Minato permaneció dándole la espalda al menor en todo momento, mientras Naruto se reincorporaba y salía de aquella casa en silencio, salía para jamás regresar.

"No volveré a estar solo" se repetía mil veces en su cabeza, ese recuerdo le atormentaba cada segundo, el llanto llenaba sus zafiros mientras caminaba sin rumbo por las calles, solo, sin nadie que le acompañara y eso era lo que más odiaba, no poder cumplir su promesa

 _[Continuará ...]_

 _[... Espero les haya gustado, espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero las críticas, sin más les agradezco por leer._

 _Me despido, no sin antes comentarles, sin motivo de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la canción_ _ **Let the Madness Begin**_ _de un grupo bastante joven llamado_ _ **Fozzy**_ _quienes grabaron esta canción en su álbum_ _ **Chasing the Grail.**_ _]_


	3. CH2: Dead and Gone

**"METALLIC LIFES"**

 ** _[NOTA: Bueno, segundo capitulo, espero estarlo haciendo bien, si no es_** ** _así_** **** ** _no duden en_** ** _hacérmelo_** **** ** _saber, agradezco su lectura..._**

 ** _Referente al capítulo, espero que les guste este, tiene mas descripciones tanto de lugares como de los personajes, y es el la primera vez que escribo algo con contenido sexual, así que por favor me encantaría que me dijeran que tal lo he escrito, también espero disfruten de la lectura tanto como yo al escribirlo, sin más largas les dejo el segundo: Muerto y Desaparecido, espero lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo!]_**

 **CHAPTER 2: DEAD AND GONE**

[Muerto y Desaparecido]

[Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, y los uso sin ningún lucro en especial, así como los títulos y letras de las canciones citadas en esta obra, estas pertenecen a sus autores originales y por ningún motivo busco desprestigiar su imagen.]

[ADVERTENCIA: Este texto tiene un contenido sexual entre personas de mismo sexo, se recomienda discreción. Si esta lectura no es de tu agrado te pido de la manera más atenta que lo abandones.]

-¡Umh! …¡Mas! …¡Mas!…- _gime sin control esta chica sobre mis caderas._

 _Besa mi cuello con desesperación con sus labios sabor cereza, llenándome de caricias vacías. Lo hace mientras estamos recostados en mi cama, en mi incomoda cama, siempre me ha parecido el lugar más incómodo de toda la casa, todas las mañanas despierto aquí con ese maldito dolor de espalda que odio tanto._

 _Está muy excitada, al parecer, sus mejillas se han teñido de rubor y en todo su cuerpo comienzan a aparecer pequeñas gotitas de sudor producto de su excitación, yo sin embargo estoy más frio que el ártico, a pesar de que es bastante linda, debo admitir, con sus enormes pechos y su firme trasero, prácticamente es una afrodita, con su cabello pelirrojo rizado y su tez blanca, hacen una combinación perfecta a la vista, además del dulce olor de su cabello, tan embriagador, sería el deseo de cualquier hombre tener un acoston con la venus que ahora tengo sobre mi cintura, cualquier hombre quedaría satisfecho sexualmente con una mujer así…_

 _"¿¡POR QUE YO NO!?"_

 _¿Porque no puedo sentirme satisfecho con alguna de las mujeres con las que me he acostado?, ni siquiera con esta chica que es la belleza personificada, solo me produce... Asco... Asco en su totalidad, detesto su estúpido olor a fresas, tan infantil, odio su maldita cara falsa de placer, aun así la maldita gime mi nombre…_

-¡Ohh! … ¡Sasuke!... ¡Mas!..¡Sasuke!… ¡Mas!…. ¡Mas! …- aborrezco _que finja disfrutar esto, ¿Pero qué más da, para eso le voy a pagar, no?_

 _Pero aun así no soporto esto mas, este ridículo intento de sexo, me repugna demasiado, ninguno de los dos disfrutamos esto, de no ser por el viagra ni siquiera hubiese logrado una erección, ¿Pero qué más da?_

-¡Perra! ¡Hazme gozar!- _le grito y empieza a mover sus caderas ridículamente en cada penetración, tratando de hacerme gemir, pobre estúpida_.

-¿Así?- _me pregunta con esa ridícula cara de ternura._

 _Como detesto que finja, inmediatamente trata de besarme, obviamente se lo impido de una bofetada, ¿Quién se ha creído esta ramera?_

-¡Trabaja maldita!- _le digo antes de penetrarla con todas mis fuerzas, no con amor, no con placer, simplemente con desprecio_.

-Me lastimas...- _comienza a llorar._

 _¿Por qué llora? ¿Acaso no es su trabajo?, por dios que deje de llorar, pierdo la concentración, si sigue llorando no podré venirme._

-¡Deja de llorar!- _le ordeno._

 _Ahora si no podre eyacular, otra estúpida noche en la cual ni siquiera una cualquiera como esta me pudo satisfacer._

-¡Déjame!… ¡Ya!- _grita desgarrando su garganta._

 _Sé que si se callara lograría un orgasmo, pues no he dejado penetrarla con tanto vigor, pero esa perra no cierra la boca, ya casi... Ya... Casi... Solo...un..._

 **¡ZAZ!**

 _¡Maldita sea! La perra me ha golpeado con la lámpara, sabía que debía quitarla después de que la última hizo lo mismo. ¡Mierda! Justo antes de llegar, porque, porque debo ser tan infeliz, ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a sentir placer también? Rayos, mi frustración es enorme, lanzo las cosas que están a mi mano, tiro todo lo que encuentro._

 _¡Maldita sea! acaso ese que ve en el espejo soy yo, me doy asco, parezco un drogadicto, mis ojos están rojos y he adelgazado demasiado, puedo ver mis costillas, además mi cabello luce terrible, grasoso y enmarañado, pero no hay problema… Sasori ya encontró unos sustitutos nuevos, tan solo debo esperar unas horas. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que es la una apenas, aún faltan varias horas, diablos, no poder conciliar el sueño aunque lo intente, quizá con algo de alcohol._

 _Odio mi casa, siempre sola, detesto esta maldita soledad, me pongo una bata y salgo de mi habitación y miro mi desolada casa, pareciera estar abandonada, con los muebles cubiertos y completamente vacía, de no ser por el resto de las cosas, la gente creería que la casa sigue en venta, ¿Qué más da?, camino por los blancos pisos de mi pasillo, iluminados por la luz que se cuela por las ventanas, camino por el helado piso hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa, para cerrarla, pues esa bastarda la ha dejado abierta, mi camino sigue por los demás pasillos de mi vacía casa. Cerca de las demás habitaciones, también vacías, para variar, mi desolada caminata me lleva a mi vacía cocina, solo ocupada por un pequeño refrigerador, realmente no necesito mas, al cual le echo un vistazo._

 _Rayos, supuse que aún quedaban cervezas, debí haber comprado unas cuantas ayer, quizá otra bebida... husmeo por las alacenas en busca de algo de preciado alcohol, pero mi búsqueda es en vano pues no encuentro gota alguna._

 _Tendré que salir a comprar, ¡mierda!, con lo que odio salir a estas horas, ¿Qué más da?, simplemente me vestiré con lo primero que encuentre, regreso a mi desordenada habitación, creo que es la habitación mas llena de toda la casa, pues está hecha un desastre, no necesito arreglarlo, nadie más viene, tan solo me pongo la primera camiseta negra que encuentro y unos jeans que tomo del suelo, tomo mis llaves, mi abrigo, me pongo mi reproductor de música y salgo lo más rápido posible de aquella lúgubre y solitaria casa…. como la detesto._

 _Las calles ya están vacías, tan solo camino por la acera, en el bolsillo de mi abrigo están mis gafas de sol, esas gafas que han estado en mi rostro estos malditos cinco años, como las odio, los detesto con toda mi alma, pero aun así debo usarlos, debo usarlos mientras camino y oigo esta maldita canción…_

 **"** ** _Woke up insane today_**

 _Hoy desperté enfermo…_

 ** _Dreamed I was blown away_**

 _Soñé que me iba de aquí…_

 ** _Ten thousand called my name_**

 _Y diez mil llamaban mi nombre_

 ** _Asleep at the wheel again_**

 _Perdí mi rumbo, una vez más_

 ** _Turn me down, turn me down_**

 _Me decepciona, me decepciona…_

 ** _Take my head and turn it around_**

 _Toma mi cabeza y dale la vuelta_

 ** _Turn me on, turn me on_**

 _Me anima, me anima_

 ** _Everything I do is wrong_**

 _Todo lo que hago es un error"_

 _..._

 _Camino y camino sin rumbo, siempre creí haberlo tenido, como he podido ser tan ciego, he tomado el camino erróneo, como lo odio, he vendido mi alma y la de todos mis amigos, jamás regresaremos a ser los mismo, pero aun guardo algo de esperanza, no puedo negar que espero que el idiota de Sasori haya encontrado a los indicados…._

 _..._

 **"** ** _Out of the night comes a song that I know_**

 _Al caer la noche escucho una canción que conozco bien_

 ** _Twisted and ruined and black_**

 _Retorcida, arruinada y ennegrecida_

 ** _I can't remember the people they were_**

 _No puedo recordar las personas que alguna vez fuimos_

 ** _Nobody knows if they ever come back_**

 _Nadie sabe si alguna vez regresaran…_

 ** _Lost in the ashes of time they still sing_**

 _Perdidos en las cenizas del tiempo siguen cantando…_

 ** _Echoes of romance gone bad_**

 _Los románticos ecos lo empeoran_

 ** _I can remember them better than you_**

 _Puedo recordarlos más que tu…_

 ** _I shared the darkness they had_**

 _Pues compartí con ellos su oscuridad_

 ** _Dead and gone, dead and gone"_**

 _Muertos y desaparecidos, muertos y desaparecidos_

 _..._

 _Odio salir de noche, no hay nadie en las calles, pero es a la única hora a la que puedo salir, detesto que no haya personas, me siento solo, como me molesta sentirme solo, hace mucho me prometí no estar solo, pero que idiota he sido, eso es imposible, yo nací para perder y he perdido todo, siento que mi alma se ha muerto y desparecido, siento que yo ya no existo._

 **...**

 **"** ** _Woke up in my grave today_**

 _Hoy desperté en mi tumba…_

 ** _I dreamed I heard you say_**

 _Soñé que te escuchaba decir:_

 ** _All of eternity was pain_**

 _Que toda mi eternidad seria dolor_

 ** _I laid my head back down again_**

 _Dejo caer mi cabeza una vez más…_

 ** _Turn me down, turn me down_**

 _Me decepciona, me decepciona…_

 ** _Your lips move but you make no sound_**

 _Tus labios se mueven pero no hacen sonido alguno_

 ** _Turn me on, turn me on_**

 _Me anima, me anima_

 ** _Everything I do is wrong"_**

 _Todo lo que hago es un error_

 _..._

 _Mis pasos me llevan al mismo lugar de siempre, detesto decirlo, pero si alguna vez he considerado algún lugar mi hogar ha sido este mugriento bar llamado "The Worms Pub", a simple vista da una impresión repulsiva, pero una vez dentro te das cuenta de que es peor, con su asqueroso olor a ebrios, sin mencionar las acciones de los mismos, son unos cerdos asquerosos, sus acciones son de lo mas poco higiénicas y no conocen el sentido de ética, pero me siento más cómodo aquí que en algún otro bar de novedad…_

 **...**

 **"** ** _Out of the night comes a song that I know_**

 _Al caer la noche escucho una canción que conozco bien_

 ** _Twisted and ruined and black_**

 _Retorcida, arruinada y ennegrecida_

 ** _I can't remember the people they were_**

 _No puedo recordar las personas que alguna vez fuimos_

 ** _Nobody knows if they ever come back_**

 _Nadie sabe si alguna vez regresaran…_

 ** _Lost in the ashes of time they still sing_**

 _Perdidos en las cenizas del tiempo siguen cantando…_

 ** _Echoes of romance gone bad_**

 _Los románticos ecos lo empeoran_

 ** _I can remember them better than you_**

 _Puedo recordarlos más que tu…_

 ** _I shared the nightmares they had_**

 _Pues compartí con ellos sus pesadillas_

 ** _Dead and gone, dead and gone"_**

 _Muertos y desaparecidos, muertos y desaparecidos_

 ** _So long, so long, so long_**

 _Desde hace tanto, desde hace tanto, desde hace tanto…_

 ** _Dead and gone"_** **.**

 _Muertos y desaparecidos_

 _..._

 _Odio este estúpido lugar, odio este maldito ambiente, odio a cualquier individuo que este aquí, odio sus asquerosas mesas y su piso cuarteado, con todos los vidrios rotos y el alcohol de dudosa procedencia, pero sigo viniendo, sigo viniendo por que es el único lugar en el que siempre hay gente, malvivientes o drogadictos, pero siempre me siento más acompañado que en casa._

-¿Que te sirvo?- _me pregunta el cantinero, con su ronca voz._

-Lo más fuerte que tengas - _le digo serio aunque él se ríe de mí, acaso no sabe quién soy, como se atreve a burlarse de mí, si en realidad supiese de mi reputación de bebedor, pero no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe, nadie lo puede saber..._

-Ten...- _me dice poniéndome un pequeño vaso de licor, huele bastante a alcohol, quizá sea un licor adulterado, el terrible y fuerte olor a alcohol responde mis sospechas. Me lo tomo de golpe, azoto el vaso en la mesa y pido mas, vaya que ese licor es fuerte, una sola copa y me siento mareado, pero aún no es suficiente para el gran Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Cada copa que bebo me hace sentir más lejos de este mundo, como quisiera poder escapar de él, lejos de todos estos malditos problemas, pero justo antes de que pueda escapar hay algo que me lo evita, quizá hoy lo logre, si quizá si bebo más..._

… _Esta vez me siento más lejos de lo que he llegado antes, quiero escapar, escapar de mí, pero aun necesito más alcohol para lograrlo…_

… _Maldita sea, no resisto más..._

-¡Maldito cerdo!- _me ha gritado una de las zorras del bar sobre la que he vomitado._

 _Apenas y controlo mi cuerpo, no puedo siquiera caminar adecuadamente, todo me da vueltas, pero se me hace muy gracioso, ¿Por qué se me hace tan gracioso? Sonrió sin siquiera saberlo, vaya que este alcohol si es efectivo._

 _Camino por calles extrañas, pero estoy seguro de conocerlas, sé que algunas vez he pasado por aquí, mis pies me llevan sin que pueda controlarlo, cada vez me escabullo en callejuelas más pequeñas, hasta llegar a un edificio, bastante modesto, aquellos tonos azules en la fachada y las enormes ventanas se me hacen tan familiares, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no puedo ir hacia allá._

 _No puedo controlar mis acciones, mi mano toca el timbre, maldita sea, que hago aquí, la maldita puerta se abre y lo recuerdo todo de golpe, ¿Porque mi cuerpo me ha traído aquí?_

-¿Qué haces aquí, creí que me habías dicho que jamás regresarías?- _me dice con su cara de engreído, siempre la ha tenido, pero ¿Por qué lo veo tan borroso…_?

-Sa...sori… eres...Un…imbé…cil...- _no puedo siquiera pronunciar, maldita sea, todo se hace más oscuro y siento que caigo..._

[...]

 _Mi vista esta borrosa, alcanzo a escuchar a alguien, estoy recostado sobre algo acolchonado, bastante estrecho, quizá sea un sofá, solo alcanzo a ver horrible el techo blanco y lo que al parecer es una ventana, pero el estúpido sofá me impide ver más allá, detesto estar tan incómodo._

-Lo sé, aún no sabe nada... No te preocupes yo lo tengo todo controlado...- _al parecer Sasori habla con alguien, ¿Quién será?, quiero escuchar mas pero mis ojos se cierran otra vez no puedo evitarlo..._

[…]

-Te dije que cuando todo esté listo te los entregare a ambos... Aún faltan pequeños detalles… No me presiones todo está preparado - _de que hablara Sasori, hable de lo que hable él debe tenerlo bajo control todo, no existe mejor controlador que este pelirrojo, hay veces que creo que solo somos sus marionetas…_

[…]

-¡Despierta Sasuke!-

-¿¡Que rayos quieres!?- _le reclamo al idiota después de que el imbécil me grita sabiendo de la gran resaca que me aqueja._

-¿Así me agradeces por acogerte en mi casa, Uchiha bastardo?- _me dice el maldito idiota._

-Ni que quisiera estar aquí - _le digo levantándome del sofá en el que estaba recostad_ o.

-Tan siquiera agradece que no te deje tirado en la calle en tu estado- _dice recargándose en una de las paredes beige de su casa._

-Gracias, por nada imbécil- _le digo antes de que me ataque una fuerte migraña que me hace agarrarme las sienes_

-Valla, parece que alguien se está haciendo viejo, que acaso el Gran Uchiha no puede con una simple resaca- ¿ _Cómo se atreve el imbécil?_

-¡Vete a la mierda!- _porque mi inconsciente me ha traído aquí, en algún momento llegue a considerar este lugar mi hogar cuando solía vivir aquí, pero descubrí que eso no era para mí, es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado._

-Tu jamás cambias, ¿Cierto?-

-Cállate, ¿Cuánto dormí?- _pregunto al notar que no hay reloj alguno en su apartamento_.

-Relájate, apenas te quedaste dormido, si acaso cuarenta minutos, quédate lo que consideres necesario- _con razón me duele tanto mi cabeza, el insomnio y el alcohol no hacen buena combinación._

-No, me voy a casa- _la verdad no es que lo considere muy mi amigo, a pesar del hecho de que hemos sido compañeros desde pequeños, pero jamás me ha inspirado mucha confianza este imbécil, nunca estuve muy cómodo a su lado._

-¿Seguro que tu almohada te debe extrañar mucho?- _dice sarcástico._

-Déjame en paz-

-He dicho que te quedes lo que quieras, o acaso tú estúpido orgullo te lo impide-

-Sí y mucho, por cierto Sasori espero que los sustitutos estén listos- le digo acomodándome el abrigo, ante todo la imagen.

-Hablando de eso, ¿Recuerdas la frase de Kankuro?, esa estupidez que siempre dice- ¿ _A qué rayos viene eso?_

-¿Lo de "no sabes lo que realmente valgo" o una estupidez como esa?- _algo le intriga a Sasori y tiene que ver con esa frase de Kankuro, su rostro me tiene intrigado, ¿Qué rayos ha encontrado Sasori? – ¿_ Porque me lo preguntas?- _su expresión en el rostro me dice que este mas será algo interesante…_

-Tan solo una simple pregunta, nada importante… ¿Acaso no ya te ibas?- _me dice abriendo la puerta del apartamento_.

-Te odio…- _le digo antes de abandonar su apartamento._

-No lo olvides Sasuke, tendrás que conocerlos mañana a las dos de la tarde en mi bar- _me grita desde su puerta._

-Lo que digas….- _digo dándole la espalda._

 _Salgo de aquel lugar lo más rápido que puedo, que no es muy rápido, camino a lo largo de las penumbrosas callejuelas, pues al parecer aun no amanece, he perdido la noción del maldito tiempo y al parecer he olvidado en casa mi celular, pues no lo tengo en mis bolsillos, odio olvidar las cosas._

-Disculpe, ¿Puede decirme la hora?- _me pregunta alguien por detrás, ¿Debería asustarme?, podría ser una asalto, pero su voz es suave y delgada como la de un niño, de cualquier manera, ¿Acaso ese imbécil no se da cuenta que no traigo reloj?_

-¡No!- _le digo sin siquiera voltear, por si las dudas._

-¡Hey idiota no tienes por qué contestarme así _!- me grita el imbécil._

 _¿Cómo se atreve a gritarme?, ahora le enseñare... Me doy la vuelta para poder darle la tunda de su vida... Pero algo me lo impide... ¿Quizás sea su cabello rubio?, el cual a pesar de la penumbra brilla con la ligera luz de los postes del alumbrado o ¿Quizá sea su delgada y fina silueta?, Delineada por su uniforme escolar con la playera blanca del uniforme ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para dejar ver aquella piel canela que se ve perfectamente bronceada, sabía que era un niño, bueno, alguien no tan adulto, pero lo que más me deja impactado son aquellos zafiros que tiene por ojos, maldita sea se ven tan... Tan... Sexy... Pero parece que ha estado llorando, sus ojos están vidriosos, sin mencionar las lágrimas secas que están en sus mejillas, pero por algún motivo eso lo hace ver más... Apetecible. No puedo negar que para ser un chico, si un chico de sexo masculino, es bastante, lindo… ¿Lindo?, debo seguir borracho._

-¿Te encuentras bien?- _le pregunto tratando de ocultar la enorme excitación que me quema por dentro._

-¿¡Que te importa!? ¡Tan solo te pregunte la hora!- _dice y se da media vuelta, pero lo he jalado del brazo, ¿Porque he hecho eso? Mi cuerpo comienza a desobedecerme, definitivamente sigo ebrio._

-¿Enserio estas bien? Un chico de tu edad no debería estar por aquí a esta hora-… _¡¿Qué estúpida pregunta ha sido esa?!_

-Déjame, ¿Tu que sabes de mí?- _trata de librar mi agarre, pero valla que niño tan hiperactivo._

-Ese uniforme, es de una escuela para niños ricos y esta no es una zona para niños ricos, además las marcas de lágrimas en tu rostro hablan por sí solas-

-¿Y tú? un pobre imbécil solo a esta hora, con aliento a alcohol, sin amigos ni nadie, seguro que no tienes a nadie que le importes _-... ¿Cómo se atreve, acaso no sabe quién soy?… creo que no, nadie lo debe saber._

-¿¡Tú qué sabes de mí, niño!?- _le respondo furioso._

-¡No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta que eres un pobre diablo que a nadie le importa!- _me dice retador haciendo más fuerte su forcejeo._

-¿Eso crees? Pues mira que dudo que tú le importes a alguien, pobre niño rico, seguro peleaste con mami y querías probar que podías estar solo ¿No?... ¡Pero solo eres un niño mimado!- _le digo acercándome cada vez más a él, rayos maldito cuerpo no me desobedezcas ahora._

-¡Déjame en paz!- dice _forcejeando tratando de quitarse mi agarre, pero por alguna rara razón eso simplemente hace que mi agarre sea más fuerte, ¡Maldito cuerpo obedéceme ya!_

-¡Te voy a enseñar niño!-¿ _Porque he dicho eso? Rayos, solo espero que mi cuerpo se detenga antes de alguna estupidez…_

 _Mi ebrio cuerpo me hace jalarlo hacia y eliminar cualquier distancia entre nuestros rostros, se ve asustado, pero su esfuerzo de oponerse se detiene, por unos segundos nos miramos el uno al otro y así como si por medio de telepatía nos entendiéramos, nuestros labios se acercan hasta que ambos se juntan…_

 _El ligero roce entre nuestros labios termina casi de inmediato, suelto su brazo inmediatamente, él se da la vuelta, acaso esta avergonzado, no es que yo no le este… tan solo yo… ¡mierda! ¿Acaso me he ruborizado?_

-Espera, si necesitas donde quedarte puedes quedarte en mi casa- _no, no estoy ebrio, seguro que el alcohol me ha causado daño cerebral, ¿Cómo se me ocurre invitar a este mocoso a mi casa?, mi cerebro está severamente dañado._

 _Su lindo rostro muestra conflicto, no creo que quiera venir, ¡Vamos! ¿Porque eso me decepciona, acaso mi mente también esta ebria?, seguro debe ser eso._

-No lo sé, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti?- _podrá ser lindo, pero no es ningún tonto._

-Mira, creo que en este momento soy en la única persona en la que puedes confiar, con esa edad y tu uniforme solo te estas ganando que te violen- _no significa que no quiera hacer lo mismo, pero por su expresión facial de terror creo que lo he convencido._

-... Está bien...- _me dice triste, jamás había sentido algo así, al parecer su tristeza me afecta, me hace sentirme triste también, odio este nuevo sentimiento, me perturba, me hace sentirme débil, lo detesto, simplemente lo detesto._

 _Caminamos por un rato por las vacías callejuelas, tan solitarias y oscuras que oigo nuestras respiraciones, su compañía me hace sentirme reconfortado, ¡Maldita sea!, si apenas le conozco ¿por qué me desequilibra tanto?…_

 _Caminamos hasta que pudimos hallar un black cab, bastante viejo y descuidado, en fin, ambos subimos a la parte trasera del vehículo, está en muy mal estado los asientos rotos y los vidrios sucios, nuevamente estoy en un lugar muy estrecho, pero quizá esta vez sea más favorable, sin más le doy las indicaciones suficientes al viejo taxista._

 _El camino no es muy largo así que debo prisa si me quiero divertir con el rubio, ¡¿Que rayos estoy diciendo?!, seguramente el daño cerebral ya es muy grave ¿O me estoy volviendo loco?_

 _Pero al parecer mi cuerpo sigue desobedeciéndome, pues se acerca cada vez más al del rubio, me acerco tanto que inclusive puedo oír los apresurados latidos de su corazón, puedo oír cómo se acelera cada vez que me aproximo más a él, pareciere que fuese a explotar cuando le he tocado la pierna, siento el calor de su cuerpo, puedo oler aquel peculiar aroma que produce su cabello, tan dulce, tan suave, como lo odio, pero por alguna razón siento la necesidad de respirarlo, siento la necesidad de estar muy cerca de él, ¿No sé si en realidad sea el alcohol?, pero el chico me excita... Jamás he sentido algo así, mucho menos por otro hombre._

-¿Cómo te llamas?- _me pregunta con la mirada perdida en la ventana del taxi, como si tratara de desviar mi atención._

-Sasuke...- _le digo acercando mi rostro al de él, me declaro físicamente incompetente, pues ya no controlo ninguna de mis acciones, me he vuelto loco, olvidando la presencia del taxista, beso su cuello delicadamente, respirando aquel adictivo olor…_

-...Sasuke...- _dice quedo, maldita sea, odio esa sensual voz._

 _Cuando comenzó a hacer tanto calor, cuelo mi mano dentro de su camisa, para encontrarme con aquella tersa piel, es como tocar terciopelo, con la otra mano acaricio aquellos rayitos de sol que tiene por cabellos, mis labios se cansan de su cuello y buscan aquellos deliciosos labios, pero él me detiene, sus brazos me impiden acercarme, su fuerza no es suficiente para detenerme y le robo un profundo beso..._

 _En el momento en que toco sus labios siento un ligero cosquilleo en mi abdomen, maldita sea, odio esa sensación es como si fuese a vomitar, nuestras lenguas juegan torpemente entre ellas, su inexperiencia es notable, pero aun así es el beso que más he disfrutado, ¿Que rayos me sucede?, ¿Cómo puedo pensar algo así?, desvió mi mano a su entrepierna y la rozo descaradamente hasta que alcanza la rigidez deseada, realmente no sé lo que hago, pero lo que más me preocupa es el hecho de disfrutarlo, mientras, el cuela sus manos dentro de mi sudadera y comienza a deslizar sus manos a lo largo de mi espalda, maldita sea, porque son tan suaves sus manos, mi mano me desobedece y comienza desabrochar el cinturón del rubio, afortunadamente el rubio le impide a mi mano terminar su tarea, por otro lado el pantalón me comienza a apretar en cierta zona, podría intentar violarlo de no estar en un taxi tan estrecho, no resisto más..._

-Hemos llegado- _dice el conductor matando la pasión por completo, como lo odio._

 _Le lanzo unos cuantos billetes, y saco del taxi al rubio de la mano, salgo a toda prisa buscando las llaves en mi bolsillo, esta vez el me sorprende buscando mis labios, ¿Debería alejarlo de mí?, torpemente trato de abrir la puerta sin separarme de sus labios, justo cuando la puerta se abre ambos caemos al frio suelo, desesperadamente desgarro su camisa, inmediatamente le lanzo contra el enorme sofá negro de la sala, rayos su piel es deliciosa, la excitación consume mi mente, él es muy sumiso, y eso me desespera, ni siquiera me toca…_

-¡Vamos niño de mama! ¡Acaso no sabes cómo tener sexo!- _le digo retadoramente, de alguna mágica manera el reacciona y ataca mi boca desesperadamente, siento que su lengua me llega hasta la garganta, me siento sobre sus caderas para poder atacar mejor, vaya que esta excitado, siento su miembro tan duro entre mis glúteos, ahora que lo pienso esta posición no me favorece, el besa mi cuello brutalmente, mordiéndolo y dejando ligeras marcas en él, mi boca produce un ligero y Sexy sonido, como si fuese un grito de placer, ¿Acaso este idiota me está haciendo gemir?._

-Ahhhhh... Vamos… a mi…. habitación...- _apenas puedo pronunciar, maldita sea por que el placer que me produce es tan embriagador como el alcohol del bar._

 _Rápidamente sin dejarnos de besar nos levantamos del sofá, pero creo que es demasiado complicado para que ambos nos movamos al mismo tiempo, así que lo cargo de la cintura y él se aferra a mi cadera con sus piernas, presionando su potente miembro sobre mi abdomen, maldita sea, odio esta necesidad que me surge de poseerlo._

 _Torpemente lo cargo a lo largo del estrecho pasillo, tirando todo a nuestro paso, cada vez nos aferramos más el uno al otro, siento sus uñas enterrándose en mi espalda, produciéndome más y más placer, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuántos gemidos más me va a sacar?_

 _Cuando al fin llegamos, lo lanzo a la cama y en un solo movimiento me lanzo sobre él y comienzo a besarle el cuello y acariciar su miembro sobre su pantalón._

-...Sasuke...- _dice mi nombre y todo mi cuerpo se baña en un éxtasis tan placentero_ -...Sasuke para... ¡Detente ya!...!Ahhhhh!- ¿ _Por qué me lo dice si sabe que no me detendré?_ -... ¡Detente!- _grita cortándome la inspiración, me detengo, pues no quiero otro objeto destrozado en mi cabeza_

-No creo que estos sea correcto…- ¿ _¡QUEEE!? ¿Cómo dice eso en estos momentos?_ -No nos conocemos y no se me hace correcto, somos hombres- _vaya que es un idiota, pero es tan Sexy a la luz de la luna_ -Deberíamos salir un poco y conocernos más- _vaya que es sensual_ -Siento que vamos muy rápido en esta "relación"- _muy rápido, si ni siquiera me ha dejado comenzar, si me dejara le enseñaría que es rápido, y sé que él también quiere hacerlo, mi mano en su erecta entrepierna me lo dice_ -¿Me entiendes?... Verdad- _claro que entiendo, ven y dale a Sasuke amor._

 _Me lanzo directamente a su pantalón y lo despojo de él y de su ropa interior en un solo movimiento, su miembro salta erguido, jamás había visto el pene de otro hombre, menos el de un adolescente, volteo la mirada hacia su rostro, me mira con cierto terror, pero su expresión cambia cuando lo engullo por completo._

-Ahhhhhhhh...- _lanza un enorme gemido, que sonido tan delicioso, deslizo mi boca por toda su longitud, jamás había hecho algo así pero me excita mucho y no solo a mí, el cuerpo del rubio se tensa y cada vez gime más_ -...Detente... No...No...Detente...no... ¡No te detengas... Más... Más...Más Sasuke!- _dice excitándome, maldita sea, no puedo más, siento que el pene me va a explotar_ -¡Para que me vengo!...- _dice e inmediatamente paro, pues no quiero que nuestro jueguito termine tan pronto._

 _El audaz chico me voltea, quedando esta vez el sobre mí, rayos me excita que tome la iniciativa, sin perder el tiempo desabrocha mi pantalón y sumerge su boca en mi falo, me hace el mejor sexo oral que he tenido en mi vida, cada lamida que le da a mi miembro viril me produce una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espina, no puede ser, todo mi cuerpo se contrae, siento que mi corazón va explotar, mi espalda se arquea, estoy a punto de..._

-Ahhhhhhhh...- _rayos no han sido ni cinco minutos._

-Puaj... Puaj... puaj- … _venirme, al parecer mi esperma no es de su agrado, y no lo culpo, no tragaría esa cosa ni aunque fuera el ultimo alimento en la tierra._

-¿Estas bien?- _le pregunto en cuanto la cara de asco se quita de su rostro._

-¡Maldito precoz!-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?!- _me ha dicho el muy creído_

-No duraste ni cinco minutos... Eres un precoz- _me dice escupiendo aun mi semilla._

\- ¡Te voy a enseñar quien es un precoz!- _lo tomo de la cama y lo lanzo de frente contra la pared pegando mi cuerpo al de él, tomo con mi mano al "rubio menor" y comienzo a jugar con él, ligeros gemiditos salen de su voz._

-¿Que... nunca te... rindes...?- _me dice a mi oído._

-No... Y menos con... Alguien como tú- _al parecer mi comentario le molesta, se voltea pero en vez de dejarle hablar le planto un pasional beso, mi pene se alza erguido una vez más, oprimiéndose contra el de él, el rose entre ellos me produce tanto placer, ahora si ya no resisto mas necesito mas placer._

-Vamos... dame más...- _gime alzándose amarrando sus pies a mi cintura, poniendo su lindo trasero a la merced de mi excitado miembro._

 _Mi ansiedad me dice que debo penetrarlo lo más rápido que pueda, debo poseerlo ya, pero hay otra sensación que me dice que debo ser cuidadoso para no lastimarlo_

-Vamos... No te quedes ahí nada más... ¿Qué esperas?- _al parecer el también perdió el control en su cuerpo y mente._

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate! ¡Acaso quieres que te viole!-

-Si lo vas a hacer date prisa- _no lo soporto más, es un ¡Idiota!_

-¡Eso es todo!- _le digo y lo dejo caer por completo sobre mi pene ya bien lubricado por mis fluidos._

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...- _ambos gritamos de placer, rayos, me siento en el cielo, las embestidas son lentas pero potentes, nos hacen gemir a ambos, además tomo su miembro y comienzo a masturbarle, jamás me había sentido tan excitado, debo tener más...más...más..._

-Sa..su..ke ...- _dice con dificultad, apenas y puedo sostenerlo, mis piernas flaquean de la excitación_

 _Cada penetración se hace más veloz que la anterior, además mi muñequea se mueve frenéticamente, mis gemidos y los de él salen sin control, maldita sea porque sus gemidos me excitan tanto, miro su rostro con aquellos ojos cerrados y su linda boquita diciendo mi nombre cada vez más fuerte_

-Sasuke….Sasuke….SASUKE!- _maldita sea, debo resistir aunque sea un poco más, pero es que este idiota me excita mucho._

 _Mis embestidas son mas frenéticas cada vez, maldita sea, no resistiré ni un segundo más siento que…_

-Sas…uke…..- _le he ganado, maldita sea ya no puedo más…_

-Ahhhhh….- _maldita sea._

 _Ambos hemos recibido la semilla del otro, salpicada entre nuestros abdómenes._

 _No puedo cargarle más, mis piernas ya no tienen siquiera fuerza para sostenerme, caemos lentamente de espaldas, afortunadamente la cama estaba considerablemente cerca, caigo y el sobre mí, ambos agitados y jadeantes, miro sus bellos ojos zafiro, siento su delicada piel rozando con la mía. Permanecemos mirándonos uno al otro, perdiéndome cada vez en su hermoso rostro, ¿Por qué sonrió como un idiota?_

 _-_ Precoz…. _\- fue lo único que dijo antes de recostarse sobre mí, maldito hijo de puta, que más puedo hacer que abrazarlo, es tan cálida su compañía, me hace sentirme...¿ Amado?...¿quizá?…No, debo seguir ebrio._

 _[…]_

La noche pasaba, acompañando a aquella pareja, iluminándola con la luz de la luna, ambos se abrazaban posesivamente el uno al otro, ambos con una enrome sonrisa en el rostro, el silencio permanecía hasta que el sonido de un teléfono rompió el silencio y el sueño del mayor.

Sasuke tomo el teléfono celular del pequeño taburete del costado, maldiciéndolo a cada segundo

-¿Qué? - dijo en cuanto contesto.

-Te necesito aquí- dijo la segunda voz.

-¿Ahora mismo?- pregunto separándose ligeramente del cuerpo que le acompañaba.

-No preguntes estupideces, tú sabes que si-

-Pero... No puedo-

-Jamás te has negado, ¿Qué rayos haces que es más importante?-

-No es de tu incumbencia, ya voy para allá- le dice antes de levantar mas sospechas de las necesarias, se levanta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante.

-Date prisa, tienes quince minutos-

-Sí, lo que digas- decía mientras buscaba su ropa, buscándola entre el desastre de hacia unas cuantas horas.

-Es enserio- dijo serio antes de colgar

-Imbécil- dijo cuando al fin pudo encontrar su pantalón y ponerse la primera playera blanca que tuvo a la mano.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero a Sasuke le surgió, por primera vez, la necesidad de despedirse de su acompañante, simplemente se acercó y recordó algo muy curioso.

 _-Aún no se su nombre-_ pensó en despertarle para preguntarle, pero su sueño se veía tan profundo que desistió.

Así que se acercó a él y simplemente se despidió de él dándole un lindo beso en la mejilla, no sin antes notar su pequeño collar el cual observo detenidamente

 _Es una plumilla… pero que dice… Let the Madness Begin…acaso este idiota conocerá a... no tan solo debe ser una coincidencia, pero definitivamente este no será un mes aburrido._

-Quizá mi alma haya muerto y se ha ido pero tú la traerás de vuelta- fue lo que le dijo antes de irse de la habitación dejándolo solo entre las sábanas blancas y la luz de la luna.

[...]

 _[NOTA: Espero les haya gustado, espero estar escribiendo para personas, así que espero las críticas, realmente me gustaría que me dijeran que tan mal lo he hecho, la verdad ha sido lo más difícil que he escrito, además lamento la tardanza_

 _Me despido, no sin antes comentarles, sin motivo de publicidad, que este chapter fue basado en la canción_ _ **Dead and Gone**_ _, perteneciente a una de mis bandas favoritas_ _ **Motörhead**_ _, quienes incluyeron esta canción en su álbum_ _ **Snake Bite Love.**_ _]_


End file.
